ff_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope Estheim/Beyond the Void
Hope Estheim is one of significant characters in Once Upon a Time Beyond the Void. He débuts in the third episode, "Lost Hope". Personality After arriving to the new world, Hope distances himself from others as a result of his past experience regarding his association with Bhunivelze. However after his conversation with Noel he finally comes to accept his past and becomes more open with his family and friends. If uncertainties and unsolved mysteries start to accumulate over time, Hope starts to grow desperate for answers and tries to get to the bottom of things even if it means getting hurt. Story Before the first curse After arriving to the new world, Hope devotes himself to work, working on improving humanity's life, but at the expense of his own well-being and he has grown distant from his family and friends over the next few months. One evening his mother Nora comes to his door and tells him of his friends' worries about him. A door bell them rings and Hope's father Bartholomew opens them for the guests. Curious as to whom came Hope leaves his room and much to his surprise he sees Noel and Yeul. However Hope acts rather annoyed at the current situation seeing how his parents invited the two for dinner. After getting seating in the dining room, Hope avoids eye contact with Noel and Yeul, uncomfortable about the whole situation. When Yeul initiates a conversation regarding Hope's work, the man is enthusiastically talking about it. Hope's parents then arrive with dishes and the five people start eating. As the second dish is being finished, Noel grows impatient and bursts at Hope, pointing out his isolationist behavior. When Noel starts talking about Hope being consumed by guilt, the silver-haired man starts to tearfully reminisce about how he lost so many friends in the old world and couldn't be reunited with them. Yeul sees right throw Hope stating that the man's feelings comes from his past experience with Bhunivelze. Noel and Yeul then try to cheer up Hope, but the man feeling overwhelmed with the situation excuses himself and goes outside. Not returning for a long time while the time for Noel and Yeul was coming close, the former hunter went suddenly after the silver-haired man. When Noel finds Hope, he apologizes to him, but the other man turns the situation causing Noel to feel somewhat uneasy. However the brunette says that in the new world there are no higher being who can control their fate, words which allow Hope to understand Noel's pain. The silver-haired man then hugs brunette and the two cry tears of joy and shortly after fall asleep in each other's embrace. Later that evening, Noel and Yeul finally leave and the whole situation with the brunette inspires Hope to call Vanille. Hearing Hope's voice makes Vanille very excited and the man apologizes to her for cutting himself from everyone. Vanille admits how well she understands his feeling and when asked by him of she will ever forgive him for his behavior the girl makes light of it. Vanille then suddenly suggests they should all meet up again but "now they would be themselves". This causes the walls that Hope has built around himself to slowly decay and he cries tears of joy with Vanille on the line for a few minutes. After the second curse Hope arrives to Storybrooke inside an office building. He somehow learns of Serah being in the hospital and goes there, asking the doctors about her. Finally learning of where she is accommodated he goes to her room another woman is already in her. The woman introduces herself as Emma Swan and learns from her what she has heard about his world of Serah. Shortly after the rose-haired woman wakes up and is surprised by Hope's appearance. The women then explain Storybrooke's current situation and Hope suggests going to the Vestige, however Serah insists that they shouldn't go there as it was the place where everything started. Emma volunteers to go with Hope, but Serah says she doesn't want to loose them and is tired of "divine wars". Hope then leaves intending to find himself a place to sleep and eat and Emma says she will show him to a fitting place. While still in the hospital, Emma excuses herself for a bit , but returns shortly after and leaves with Hope. On their way to Granny's Diner, the two meet Robin Hood, Marian, Roland, and to Hope's surprise Dajh. He asks the boy how is he doing and Dajh says that Sazh is in a "weird sleep", the situation causing Hope a great pain. Shortly after Emma continued taking Hope to Granny's. Upon Hope's insistence, Emma takes the man to the construction site where Claire's crystal is located. Seeing Claire the man rushes toward it but is blown away. Emma explains that she and Mother Superior put a protection spell on her in case Storybrooke citizens intended to destroy it. Hope remarks how Emma really cares about others and the woman comments that the "savior stuff must be robbing off on her". Hope chuckles as Emma insists that their worlds' definition of "savior" is different. After that, Emma and Hope leave finally for Granny's. Hope wakes up early the next day. He waits at Granny's for Emma, the two intending to visit the Vestige. After the meal there, they depart for the otherworldly ruin. Once they arrive they notice the door is closed and ponder about how they can get inside. While Hope suggests that a fal'Cie living there might open it for people it could brand l'Cie, Emma suggests she will use her magic. Skeptical, Hope agrees to her plan seeing a sudden and unstable burst of magic emanating from her. The woman requests the man to cover his ears to which he hesitantly complies. Emma approaches the door and apologizes for investigating the time travel spell and the door opens. When they enter Hope warns her about possible enemy threat, but the woman waves it off. As they climb the structure they come upon a room with floating misplaced staircases and the two part ways in order to search for a further way upward. Eventually they succeed and arrive at the large plaza-like area where Emma accidentally activates a hidden mechanism that turns the area into a labyrinth. Using magic, Emma navigates into the center of the maze where she turns it off at a green pillar, followed with a platform lowering, alowing them further access into the Vestige. Deep in the structure, Emma and Hope argue about who should go into fal'Cie's throne and ultimately agree that they both should go. After they enter the chamber Hope is surprised by the lack of fal'Cie, but also an appearance of a new emblem that he hasn't seen at all. When he asks Emma if she has seen it she denies. The man is desparate for answers, but Emma attempts to calm him down. Just when they are about to leave, they discover the door is sealed. A mysterious woman in priest robes then appears from black smoke and introduces herself as a "disciple of the Radiant God" who will help savior create the perfect world. Emma voices her defiance of being some god's puppet and the mysterious woman attempts to persuade her with magic, but Emma uses her own magic to an extend that the other woman deems the blonde "doomed". The mysterious woman than vanishes in black smoke, allowing Emma and Hope to return back to town. Serah is discharged from the hospital and she calls Emma. They talk about the events at the Vestige and the rose-haired woman informs them of her current situation. When Emma and Hope arrive to the hospital to pick up Serah, the blonde goes to Hook to check on him. When Emma meets up with Serah and Hope she tells them about Hook's predicament stating that he's "turning into a Cie'th or something". Over the next four days Hope tries to comfort Emma over Hook's predicament. While Henry enjoys a meal with Emma, Serah, and Hope at Granny's, Robin comes in and informs them of a mysterious portal opening at the Toll Bridge. Henry asks to accompany them but Serah sends him to Regina. After that the remaining four go into the forest to check on the portal. After they arrive at the Toll Bridge, a large multi-armed man emerges from it and Serah recognizes him as she has fought him in the Coliseum back during her travels. The man introduces himself as Gilgamesh and attacks the party. Mid-fight he uses one of his swords to transform it into his companion Enkidu to close the gap between the numbers of his and Emma's party. During the fight Gilgamesh knocks Hope out. Emma and Mother Superior get Robin, Hope, and Serah into the hospital as they suffered injuries in the fight with Gilgamesh. Hope is quickly discharged from the hospital and visits the Toll Bridge several times in hopes that something turns up out there, but each time he returned empty-handed. Appearances Notes * Category:Once Upon a Time Beyond the Void characters